Hinata Hyuga
Hinata Uzumaki is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga and Uzumaki clans. Being of a meek disposition, Hinata's lack of self-confidence reflected in her skills — traits that caused her father to deem that she was not suited for her position as the clan's heiress. From observation of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team Kurenai, she sought to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. History Hinata is the oldest daughter of Hiashi Hyūga. Because Hiashi was the head of the Hyūga clan's main house, Hinata was raised to be its heiress and her family expected great things from her. But even at a young age, it started to become clear to some of the Hyūga that Hinata was not suited for the role of heiress, as she struggled against her father in their training sessions and her timid personality prevented her from excelling. When she was young, Hinata was almost kidnapped by a Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who was visiting Konoha in order to sign a peace treaty between their two villages. Hiashi killed him and saved Hinata, setting in motion what would become known as the Hyūga Affair.8 Hiashi continued to train Hinata, but when Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, started displaying superior talent, he began to reconsider Hinata's selection as heiress. In the anime, Hinata and Hanabi were pit against each other to determine who would one day lead the Hyūga. Because Hinata was unwilling to harm Hanabi - an unwillingness Hanabi did not share - she was defeated, disappointing her father.9 On a snowy day - the day of her enrolment in Konoha's Ninja Academy10 - Hinata was picked on by three bullies because of her Byakugan. Naruto Uzumaki, despite not knowing her, immediately came to her defence, but he was outnumbered and knocked unconscious, and the bullies damaged the red scarf he was wearing. When he regained consciousness, Hinata thanked him for helping her and returned his scarf to him, but he let her keep it. Hinata started watching Naruto from that point onwards, and by doing so saw Naruto's desire to gain attention and his struggle to exceed the low expectations others had for him. Yet in spite of this, Naruto never lost faith in himself or his dream to become Hokage. Hinata was inspired by this and started emulating Naruto, adopting his refusal to never give up as a means of earning her father's approval. In the anime, Hinata's growing affections for Naruto were noticed by the Hyūga's elders, who warned her to stay away from him.11 Prologue — Land of Waves In the anime, while the graduates of her Academy class are being assigned to teams, Hinata hopes that she will be on the same team as Naruto Uzumaki. To her disappointment, she is instead added to Kurenai Yūhi's Team 8, along with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Kurenai reports this to Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyūga, but he is unconcerned and in fact abandons Hinata to Kurenai's care, feeling she is unworthy of the Hyūga clan.13 Chūnin Exams Despite how recently they graduated from the Academy, Kurenai enters Team 8 in the Chūnin Exams being held in Konoha; Hinata agrees to participate because she wants to change herself. For the exams' first stage, Hinata is seated next to Naruto as they take a written test. The objective in the first stage is to cheat off of other examinee's paper without getting caught, but Naruto doesn't realise this and agonises about potentially failing. Seeing this, Hinata offers to let him copy off of her paper. He suspects she's trying to trick him, but she assures him that she only wants to be helpful. Although he considers taking her up on her offer, Naruto ultimately declines, fearing that he'll get her disqualified if they're caught and claiming that, besides, he isn't the type to cheat. Although Naruto is given the opportunity to forfeit, he refuses to do so, and for his determination, he passes the first stage along with Hinata and their teams. For the second stage, participants enter the Forest of Death with the objective of obtaining a set of two scrolls, one of which they are given at the start. Team 8 manages to collect their second scroll right after the second stage has started, and so they head for the centre of the forest where they're supposed to turn in the scrolls. Along the way, Kiba's partner, Akamaru, senses the Three Sand Siblings' fight with Team Shigure. Team 8 watches the fight from the cover of some nearby bushes and is horrified when Gaara mercilessly kills all of Team Shigure. After they're certain Gaara won't kill them too, they proceed to the centre of the forest. After passing the second stage, the remaining participants take part in one-on-one preliminary matches. During Naruto's fight with Kiba, Hinata's loyalties are torn; she wants to cheer for Naruto, but fears that would be rude to Kiba. When Naruto wins the fight, Hinata gives both him and Kiba some of the Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment so that their wounds will heal faster. As he's being taken away to rest, Kiba pleads for Hinata to forfeit if she's matched against Gaara or her cousin, Neji Hyūga. She is indeed matched against Neji, a member of a Hyūga clan branch house who hates all members of the main house. Neji, like Kiba, tries to convince Hinata to forfeit, telling her that she's too meek and insecure to be a ninja. She begins to offer arguments in her defence, but Neji persists, claiming that she is fated to be a failure, a fact that he believes she's aware of due to her frightened reaction to what he says. Neji's words cause Hinata to cry, but also anger the watching Naruto, who insists that Hinata can change herself if she wants to and who encourages her to defeat Neji. Because Naruto has faith in her, Hinata refuses to forfeit and prepares to fight; Neji is surprised by the new confidence in her. Hinata and Neji exchange Gentle Fist-blows, but only Neji's are effective, which he reveals to be because he sealed her tenketsu at the start of their fight. Although her attacks are ineffective against him, Hinata continues fighting, in the process enduring mounting internal trauma from Neji's counterattacks. Neji repeatedly tells her to forfeit, but Hinata refuses, unwilling to back down both as a matter of principle and because Naruto continues to cheer for her. Neji directly attacks Hinata's heart, leading all but Naruto to believe she's been defeated. When Hayate Gekkō is about to declare Neji the winner, Naruto stops him and motions to Hinata struggling to her feet. Neji tells her that her attempts to fight her destiny are only bringing her harm, but she rebuts that his own attempt to fight the destiny of the branch house brings him even more harm. Neji is enraged and attempts to kill her, but he is stopped by the observing jōnin. Hinata collapses, the damage to her organs being too severe, and before she loses consciousness she sees Naruto checking on her; she wonders if she managed to change at all. She's taken away by a team of medical-nin to be given emergency medical attention. After a month, on the day of the Chūnin Exams' final matches, Hinata has recovered somewhat. Although she's supposed to take it easy, she practices at the Third Training Ground. Naruto stops there on his way to finals and is glad to see she's better. Because he's scheduled to fight Neji, Naruto shares his concerns that he might not be strong enough to defeat him. Hinata says that she believes he is strong enough, and that even if he isn't physically strong he still has strength of perseverance: a willingness to keep trying despite apparent failure until he finally conquers his obstacle. She admires him for that. Naruto is put at ease, thanks her, and informs her that his impression of her as "weird" was wrong, as he actually likes her. Hinata is left speechless as he walks away. Hinata watches Naruto's fight against Neji with Kiba. Seeing Naruto receive so many of Neji's attacks upsets Hinata and causes her internal injuries to begin bleeding again. Kiba gets an Anbu (Kabuto Yakushi) to treat her. Although the Anbu heals her, she is rendered unconscious and thus is unable to watch Naruto's defeat of Neji. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Hinata and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces are sent to assist Naruto in his battle with the Ten-Tails. Recognising how crucial Naruto is to the war's victory, Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi join forces to block attacks directed at him. Neji and Hiashi quickly become preoccupied protecting other Allies from the Ten-Tails too, leaving only Hinata to defend Naruto. The Ten-Tails fires several volleys of wood projectiles at him, which Hinata uses her body to defend him from. Neji in turn uses his body to defend her and is mortally wounded because of it. As he dies, Neji observes that Hinata was willing to die for Naruto, which he uses as evidence that Naruto is responsible for more lives than his own. He then dies from his injuries and Hinata cries for him. Naruto is disheartened by the deaths of Neji and others in the Alliance. When he starts to show signs of giving up, Hinata brings him back senses by reminding him of his vow to not let any of his friends die. Although Neji may be dead, he will live on so long as others continue the fight that he gave his life for. Therefore, Naruto must stay true to the creed he has been using for so long and that she has long since adopted for herself: to not give up. Naruto's resolve is renewed and he thanks her for standing by his side. He then takes her hand and transfers some chakra to her, giving her a version 1-like shroud that protects her and augments her attacks against the Ten-Tails. As Naruto leads the Alliance's attacks against the Ten-Tails, his arm becomes dislocated. Hinata sets it back in place, allowing him to remove the Ten-Tails from the control of Madara and Obito Uchiha. The extended fighting eventually starts to tire Naruto out, so Hinata rallies a defence around him while Sakura Haruno heals him. She later joins Team 8's attack on the Ten-Tails' clones: she starts performing the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on a Ten-Tails mini-clone, but stumbles midway and fears she may not be able to complete it. By thinking of Neji and Naruto, she finds the resolve to follow through to its end and defeats the clone. She then prepares to use her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Screenshots Hinata.png 42niceass.PNG Jade Crystal Prison.jpg download (1).png 2-0.PNG 5-1.PNG 7-2.PNG 4-2.PNG 3-1.PNG 1-0.PNG 24hh.PNG 25hh.PNG 7heal.PNG 35ten.PNG 34ten.PNG 40neji.png 2h.PNG 37h.PNG 38h.PNG 45h.PNG 85end.PNG Normal Naruto Shippuuden 166-330.jpg 71shinno.png 95threads.PNG 64sensory.PNG 87hinata.PNG 24hinata.PNG 23hinata.PNG 22hinata.PNG 21hinata.PNG 20hinata.PNG 19hinata.PNG 18hinata.PNG 86hin.PNG 84hinata.PNG 78naked.PNG 67tenten.PNG 100lee.PNG 97hin.PNG 96ino.PNG 95hinata.PNG 94red.PNG 89ten.PNG 87ten.PNG 70end.PNG 72adulth.PNG 102peeping.PNG 71gentle.png 91son.png 1hinata.PNG 40-1.PNG 39-0.PNG 38-1.PNG 37-3.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 35-3.PNG 34-1445141647.PNG 33-1445141647.PNG 32-1445141646.PNG 31-1445141646.PNG 30-2.PNG 26-1.PNG 25-1.PNG 23-3.PNG 22-1.PNG 21-1445141645.PNG 20-2.PNG 19-1445141645.PNG 18-1445141645.PNG 17-1445141645.PNG 16-1445141644.PNG 15-1445141644.PNG 14-3.PNG 77-1445194641.PNG 76-1445194641.PNG 70-1445194641.PNG 69-1445194640.PNG 68-3.PNG 67-1445194640.PNG 63-1445194640.PNG 64-1445194640.PNG 61-1445194639.PNG 60-1.PNG 59-2.PNG 58-1445194639.PNG 57-1445194639.PNG 53-1445194638.PNG 52-1445194638.PNG 51-1445194638.PNG 48-1445194637.PNG 43-1445194637.PNG 49-3.PNG 42-2.PNG 41-2.PNG 40-1.PNG 38-1.PNG 37-3.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 35-3.PNG 34-1445141647.PNG 33-1445141647.PNG 32-1445141646.PNG 31-1445141646.PNG 89-3.PNG 90-3.PNG 84-1445197217.PNG 87-3.PNG 88-2.PNG 83-1445197216.PNG 82-1445197216.PNG 81-1445197216.PNG 80-3.PNG 78-1445197216.PNG 9hinata.PNG 7hin.PNG 10hinata.PNG 11hinata.PNG 12hinata.PNG 20rationa.PNG 16few.PNG 2-3.PNG 3-1445141644.PNG 7-1445141644.PNG 17mom.PNG 97hinata.PNG 98hinata.PNG 99hinata.PNG 100hinata.PNG 43-1455141224.PNG 42-3.PNG 41-1455141224.PNG 40-3.PNG 39-1.PNG 33-1455141223.PNG 32-1455141223.PNG 31-1455141223.PNG 30-1455141223.PNG 29-2.PNG 28-2.PNG 27-1455141222.PNG 26-1455141222.PNG 25-1455141222.PNG 24-1455141222.PNG 23-1455141222.PNG 22-1455141221.PNG 21-1455141221.PNG 17-1455141221.PNG 19-1455141221.PNG 16-1455141220.PNG 15-1455141220.PNG 66main.png 55hinata.PNG 28-3.PNG 24-1458002921.PNG 21-1458002920.PNG 49-1461903378.PNG 48-1461903377.PNG 47-1461903377.PNG 46-1461903377.PNG 45-1461903377.PNG 37-1461903376.PNG 149-0.PNG 147-0.PNG 143.PNG 142-0.PNG 194.PNG 191.PNG 183.PNG 189.PNG 188.PNG 186.PNG 185.PNG 187.PNG 182.PNG 179.PNG 178.PNG 177.PNG 168-0.PNG 167-0.PNG 163-0.PNG 162-0.PNG 161-0.PNG 158-0.PNG 222.PNG 221.PNG 208.PNG 90hinata.png 94.png 53h.PNG 6-1476992432.PNG 11-1480625926.PNG 73-1485199668.PNG 70-1485199655.PNG 71-1485199655.PNG 69-1485199641.PNG 68-1485199641.PNG 67-1485199627.PNG 66-1485199627.PNG 65-1485199615.PNG 61-1485199590.PNG 60-1485199590.PNG 59-1485199575.PNG 58-1485199575.PNG 57-1485199563.PNG 56-1485199563.PNG 55-1485199550.PNG 54-1485199550.PNG 53-1485199535.PNG 51-1485199479.PNG 52-1485199479.PNG 50-1485199460.PNG 49-1485199218.PNG 46-1485199193.PNG 45-1485199192.PNG 34-1485199094.PNG 33-1485199094.PNG 27-1485199053.PNG 25-1485199035.PNG 75hin.PNG 76naru.PNG 144-1.PNG 143-0.PNG 142-1.PNG 141-1.PNG 140-1.PNG 103-1485820843.PNG 80-1485820843.PNG 64-1485820831.PNG 63-1485820821.PNG 32-1485820811.PNG 31-1485820811.PNG 29-1485820796.PNG 22-1485820785.PNG 21-1485820776.PNG 19-1485820776.PNG 18-1485820763.PNG Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0218.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0217.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0215.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0214.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0213.jpg 18-1489786604.PNG 8-1489786523.PNG 7-1489786515.PNG 6-1489786505.PNG 5-1489780607.PNG Naruto37603721.png Naruto37603697.png Naruto37603673.png Naruto37603649.png Naruto37603625.png Naruto37603601.png Naruto37603577.png Naruto37603553.png Naruto37704009.png Naruto37703985.png N37913369.png N37913345.png N37913321.png N37912793.png N37912769.png N37912745.png N38018601.png N38018577.png N38018553.png N38018529.png N38018505.png N38018481.png 6 (2)-1.PNG 3 (1)-1493937951.PNG 1-1493937872.PNG 10 (2)-1.PNG 21 (1)-1.PNG 20 (1)-1.PNG 19 (1)-1.PNG 18 (2)-0.PNG 18 (1)-1.PNG 17-1494104299.PNG 16 (2)-1.PNG 16 (1)-2.PNG 15 (2).PNG 14 (2)-1.PNG 13 (2)-2.PNG 12 (2)-0.PNG 11 (2).PNG 32 (2)-2.PNG 32 (1)-2.PNG 31 (3)-0.PNG 31 (1)-0.PNG 30 (1)-2.PNG 29 (1)-1.PNG 28 (1)-1.PNG 27 (1)-2.PNG 26-1494109956.PNG 24 (1)-3.PNG 23-1494109757.PNG 22 (1)-1.PNG 52-1494112639.PNG 51-1494112609.PNG 49 (2)-2.PNG 70 (2)-2.PNG 69 (2)-0.PNG 58 (1)-1.PNG 57-1494122097.PNG 55-1494122038.PNG 54-1494122009.PNG 54 (1)-2.PNG 53-1494121965.PNG 52-1494112639.PNG 51-1494112609.PNG 97 (1)-1.PNG 95 (1)-1.PNG 88 (4)-1.PNG 87 (3)-0.PNG Palm.PNG Ninja (2).PNG Ge (1).PNG 89 (3)-0.PNG Time-0.PNG Story-0.PNG Small 254.png Small 253.png Small 244.png Small 224.png Small 223.png scene26545h.png NS24577 (23).png NS24577 (22).png NS24577 (21).png NS24577 (18).png NS24577 (17).png NS24577 (16).png NS24577 (15).png NS24577 (13).png NS24577 (12).png NS24577 (64).png NS24577 (63).png Scene32065-0.png 27y.png N37921145.png N37921169.png N37921193.png 11 (2)-2.PNG 10 (2)-1498779995.PNG 9 (2)-3.PNG 8-1498779889.PNG 8 (1)-1498779873.PNG 6 (4)-1.PNG 4-1498779644.PNG 4 (4)-1.PNG 4 (2)-1498779598.PNG 2 (1)-1498779263.PNG 17 (2)-1498826423.PNG 17 (1)-1498826397.PNG 16 (3)-3.PNG 14 (2)-3.PNG 31 (1)-2.PNG 30 (1)-1498851555.PNG 25 (1)-1498851378.PNG 21 (2)-3.PNG Tenten7 (21).PNG 8hinata (49).PNG 8hinata (48).PNG 8hinata (47).png 8hinata (46).png 8hinata (45).png 8hinata (44).png 8hinata (43).png 8hinata (42).PNG 8hinata (41).PNG 8hinata (40).PNG 8hinata (38).PNG 8hinata (34).PNG 8hinata (32).PNG 8hinata (31).PNG 8hinata (30).PNG 8hinata (29).PNG 8hinata (27).PNG 8hinata (21).PNG 8hinata (20).PNG 8hinata (17).PNG 8hinata (16).PNG 8hinata (15).PNG 8hinata (14).PNG 8hinata (13).PNG 8hinata (12).PNG 8hinata (11).PNG 8hinata (10).PNG 8hinata (9).PNG 8hinata (8).PNG 8hinata (7).PNG 8hinata (6).PNG 8hinata (7).jpg 8hinata (6).jpg K1115 (6).PNG K1115 (4).PNG K1115 (3).PNG K1115 (2).PNG download__1_h.png Naruto38702577 (50).png Naruto38702577 (49).png Naruto38702577 (48).png Naruto38702577 (47).png Naruto38702577 (46).png Naruto38702577 (45).png Naruto38702577 (44).png Naruto38702577 (43).png Naruto38702577 (42).png Naruto38702577 (41).png Naruto38702577 (16).png Naruto38702577 (15).png Naruto38702577 (14).png Naruto38702577 (13).png Naruto38702577 (12).png Naruto38702577 (11).png Naruto38702577 (10).png Naruto38702577 (9).png Naruto38702577 (8).png Naruto38702577 (7).png Naruto38702577 (6).png Naruto38702577 (5).png Naruto38702577 (4).png Naruto38702577 (3).png Naruto38702577 (2).png Naruto38702577 (1).png Naruto38702577 (100).png Naruto38702577 (99).png Naruto38702577 (98).png Naruto38702577 (97).png Naruto38702577 (96).png Naruto38702577 (95).png Naruto38702577 (94).png Naruto38702577 (93).png Naruto38702577 (92).png Naruto38702577 (91).png Naruto38702577 (90).png Naruto38702577 (89).png Naruto38702577 (88).png Naruto38702577 (87).png Naruto38702577 (86).png Naruto38702577 (61).png Naruto38702577 (60).png Naruto38702577 (59).png Naruto38702577 (58).png Naruto38702577 (57).png Naruto38702577 (56).png Naruto38702577 (55).png Naruto38702577 (54).png Naruto38702577 (53).png Naruto38702577 (52).png Naruto38702577 (51).png Naruto38702577 (150).png Naruto38702577 (149).png Naruto38702577 (148).png Naruto38702577 (147).png Naruto38702577 (146).png Naruto38702577 (145).png Naruto38702577 (144).png Naruto38702577 (143).png Naruto38702577 (142).png Naruto38702577 (141).png Naruto38702577 (140).png Naruto38702577 (139).png Naruto38702577 (138).png Naruto38702577 (137).png Naruto38702577 (136).png Naruto38702577 (135).png Naruto38702577 (134).png Naruto38702577 (133).png Naruto38702577 (132).png Naruto38702577 (131).png Naruto38702577 (130).png Naruto38702577 (129).png Naruto38702577 (126).png Naruto38702577 (125).png Naruto38702577 (124).png Naruto38702577 (123).png Naruto38702577 (122).png Naruto38702577 (121).png Naruto38702577 (120).png Naruto38702577 (105).png Naruto38702577 (104).png Naruto38702577 (102).png Naruto38702577 (101).png Naruto38702577 (200).png Naruto38702577 (199).png Naruto38702577 (198).png Naruto38702577 (197).png Naruto38702577 (196).png Naruto38702577 (195).png Naruto38702577 (194).png Naruto38702577 (193).png Naruto38702577 (192).png Naruto38702577 (178).png Naruto38702577 (177).png Naruto38702577 (176).png Naruto38702577 (175).png Naruto38702577 (174).png Naruto38702577 (173).png Naruto38702577 (172).png Naruto38702577 (171).png Naruto38702577 (170).png Naruto38702577 (169).png Naruto38702577 (168).png Naruto38702577 (167).png Naruto38702577 (166).png Naruto38702577 (165).png Naruto38702577 (164).png Naruto38702577 (157).png Naruto38702577 (156).png Naruto38702577 (155).png Naruto38702577 (154).png Naruto38702577 (153).png Naruto38702577 (152).png Naruto38702577 (151).png Naruto38702577 (233).png Naruto38702577 (232).png Naruto38702577 (231).png Naruto38702577 (230).png Naruto38702577 (229).png Naruto38702577 (228).png Naruto38702577 (227).png Naruto38702577 (226).png Naruto38702577 (225).png Naruto38702577 (220).png Naruto38702577 (219).png Naruto38702577 (216).png Naruto38702577 (215).png Naruto38702577 (214).png Naruto38702577 (213).png Naruto38702577 (212).png Naruto38702577 (211).png Naruto38702577 (210).png Naruto38702577 (209).png Naruto38702577 (208).png Naruto38702577 (207).png Naruto38702577 (206).png Naruto38702577 (205).png Naruto38702577 (204).png Naruto38702577 (203).png Naruto38702577 (202).png Naruto38702577 (201).png Hinata39004716 (1).png Hinata39004716 (2).png Hinata39004716 (3).png Hinata39004716 (4).png Hinata39004716 (5).png Hinata39004716 (6).png Hinata39004716 (7).png Hinata39004716 (8).png Hinata39004716 (9).png Hinata39004716 (10).png Hinata39004716 (11).png Hinata39004716 (12).png Hinata39004716 (13).png Hinata39004716 (14).png Hinata39004716 (15).png Hinata39004716 (16).png Hinata39004716 (17).png Hinata39004716 (18).png Hinata39004716 (19).png Hinata39004716 (20).png Hinata39004716 (21).png Hinata39004716 (22).png Hinata39004716 (23).png Hinata39004716 (24).png Hinata39004716 (25).png Hinata39004716 (26).png Hinata39004716 (27).png Hinata39004716 (28).png Hinata39004716 (29).png Hinata39004716 (30).png Hinata39004716 (31).png Hinata39004716 (32).png Hinata39004716 (33).png Hinata39004716 (34).png Hinata39004716 (35).png Hinata39004716 (36).png Hinata39004716 (37).png Hinata39004716 (38).png Hinata39004716 (39).png Hinata39004716 (40).png Hinata39004716 (41).png Hinata39004716 (42).png Hinata39004716 (43).png Hinata39004716 (44).png Hinata39004716 (45).png Hinata39004716 (46).png Hinata39004716 (47).png Hinata39004716 (48).png Hinata39004716 (49).png Hinata39004716 (50).png Hinata39004716 (51).png Hinata39004716 (52).png Hinata39004716 (53).png Hinata39004716 (54).png Hinata39004716 (55).png Hinata39004716 (56).png Hinata39004716 (57).png Hinata39004716 (58).png Hinata39004716 (59).png Hinata39004716 (60).png Hinata39004716 (61).png Hinata39004716 (62).png Hinata39004716 (63).png Hinata39004716 (64).png Hinata39004716 (65).png Hinata39004716 (66).png Hinata39004716 (67).png Hinata39004716 (68).png Hinata39004716 (69).png Hinata39004716 (70).png Hinata39004716 (71).png Hinata39004716 (72).png Hinata39004716 (73).png Hinata39004716 (74).png Hinata39004716 (75).png Hinata39004716 (76).png Hinata39004716 (77).png Hinata39004716 (78).png Hinata39004716 (79).png Hinata39004716 (80).png Hinata39004716 (81).png Hinata39004716 (82).png Hinata39004716 (83).png Hinata39004716 (84).png Hinata39004716 (85).png Hinata39004716 (86).png Hinata39004716 (87).png Hinata39004716 (88).png Hinata39004716 (89).png Hinata39004716 (90).png Hinata39004716 (91).png Hinata39004716 (92).png Hinata39004716 (93).png Hinata39004716 (94).png Hinata39004716 (95).png Hinata39004716 (96).png Hinata39004716 (97).png Hinata39004716 (98).png Hinata39004716 (99).png Hinata39004716 (100).png Hinata39004716 (101).png Hinata39004716 (102).png Hinata39004716 (103).png Hinata39004716 (104).png Hinata39004716 (105).png Hinata39004716 (106).png Hinata39004716 (107).png Hinata39004716 (108).png Hinata39004716 (109).png Hinata39004716 (110).png Hinata39004716 (111).png Hinata39004716 (112).png Hinata39004716 (113).png Hinata39004716 (114).png Hinata39004716 (115).png Hinata39004716 (116).png Hinata39004716 (117).png Hinata39004716 (118).png Hinata39004716 (119).png Hinata39004716 (120).png Hinata39004716 (121).png Hinata39004716 (122).png Hinata39004716 (123).png Hinata39004716 (124).png Hinata39004716 (125).png Hinata39004716 (126).png Hinata39004716 (127).png Hinata39004716 (128).png Ino39012329 (20).png Ino39012329 (19).png Ino39012329 (18).png Ino39012329 (17).png Ino39012329 (16).png Ino39012329 (15).png Ino39012329 (14).png Ino39012329 (8).png Ino39012329 (7).png Ino39012329 (6).png Ino39012329 (5).png Ino39012329 (4).png Ino39012329 (3).png Ino39012329 (2).png Ino39012329 (1).png HandH39004210 (34).png HandH39004210 (33).png HandH39004210 (32).png HandH39004210 (31).png HandH39004210 (30).png HandH39004210 (29).png HandH39004210 (28).png HandH39004210 (27).png HandH39004210 (26).png HandH39004210 (25).png HandH39004210 (24).png HandH39004210 (23).png HandH39004210 (22).png HandH39004210 (21).png HandH39004210 (20).png HandH39004210 (19).png HandH39004210 (18).png HandH39004210 (17).png HandH39004210 (16).png HandH39004210 (15).png HandH39004210 (14).png HandH39004210 (13).png HandH39004210 (12).png HandH39004210 (11).png HandH39004210 (10).png HandH39004210 (9).png HandH39004210 (8).png HandH39004210 (7).png HandH39004210 (6).png HandH39004210 (5).png HandH39004210 (4).png HandH39004210 (3).png HandH39004210 (2).png HandH39004210 (1).png N39400254 (34).png N39400254 (33).png N39400254 (32).png N39400254 (31).png N39400254 (30).png N39400254 (29).png N39400254 (3).png HinataH20862 (14).png HinataH20862 (13).png HinataH20862 (12).png HinataH20862 (11).png HinataH20862 (10).png HinataH20862 (9).png HinataH20862 (8).png HinataH20862 (7).png HinataH20862 (6).png HinataH20862 (5).png HinataH20862 (4).png HinataH20862 (3).png HinataH20862 (2).png HinataH20862 (1).png Hscene01082 (1).png Hscene01082 (2).png Hscene01082 (3).png Hscene01082 (4).png Hscene01082 (5).png Hscene01082 (6).png Hscene01082 (7).png Hscene01082 (8).png Hscene01082 (9).png Hscene01082 (10).png Hscene01082 (11).png Hscene01082 (12).png Hscene01082 (13).png Hscene01082 (14).png Hscene01082 (15).png Hscene01082 (16).png Hscene01082 (17).png Hscene01082 (18).png Hscene01082 (19).png Hscene01082 (20).png Hscene01082 (21).png Hscene01082 (22).png Hscene01082 (23).png Hscene01082 (24).png Hscene01082 (25).png Hscene01082 (26).png Hscene01082 (27).png Hscene01082 (28).png Hscene01082 (29).png Hscene01082 (30).png Hscene01082 (31).png Hscene01082 (32).png Hscene01082 (33).png Hscene01082 (34).png Hscene01082 (35).png Hscene01082 (36).png Hscene01082 (37).png Hscene01082 (38).png Hscene01082 (39).png Hscene01082 (40).png Hscene01082 (41).png Hscene01082 (42).png Hscene01082 (43).png Hscene01082 (44).png Hscene01082 (45).png Hscene01082 (46).png Hscene01082 (47).png Hscene01082 (48).png Hscene01082 (49).png Hscene01082 (50).png Hscene01082 (51).png Hscene01082 (52).png Hscene01082 (53).png Hscene01082 (54).png Hscene01082 (55).png Hscene01082 (56).png Hscene01082 (57).png Hscene01082 (58).png Hscene01082 (59).png Hscene01082 (60).png Hscene01082 (61).png Hscene01082 (62).png Hscene01082 (63).png Hscene01082 (64).png Hscene01082 (65).png Hscene01082 (66).png Hscene01082 (67).png Hscene01082 (68).png Hscene01082 (69).png Hscene01082 (70).png Hscene01082 (71).png Hscene01082 (72).png n00003961 (184).png n00003961 (185).png n00003961 (186).png n00003961 (187).png n00003961 (188).png n00003961 (189).png n00003961 (190).png n00003961 (191).png n00003961 (192).png n00003961 (193).png n00003961 (194).png n00003961 (195).png n00003961 (196).png n00003961 (395).png n00003961 (396).png n00003961 (397).png n00003961 (443).png n00003961 (444).png n00003961 (445).png n00003961 (446).png n00003961 (447).png n00003961 (459).png n00003961 (460).png n00003961 (461).png n00003961 (689).png n00003961 (714).png n00003961 (715).png n00003961 (716).png n00003961 (717).png n00003961 (718).png n00003961 (719).png n00003961 (720).png n00003961 (736).png n00003961 (737).png n00003961 (738).png n00003961 (739).png n00003961 (740).png n00003961 (741).png n00003961 (742).png n00003961 (743).png n00003961 (744).png n00003961 (745).png n00003961 (746).png n00003961 (1118).png n00003961 (1119).png n00003961 (1137).png n00003961 (1138).png n00003961 (1139).png n00003961 (1140).png N39810328.png N39810305.png N39806188.png N39806165.png N39806142.png n39825048.png n39907614.png n39907637.png n40202002.png n40202025.png n40202048.png n40202071.png n40202094.png n40202117.png n40202140.png n40202163.png n40202186.png n40202209.png n40202232.png n40202255.png n40202278.png n40202301.png n40202324.png n40202347.png n40202370.png n40202393.png n40202416.png n40202439.png n40202462.png n40202485.png n40202508.png n40202531.png n40202554.png n40203037.png n40203060.png n40203083.png n40203106.png n40203129.png n40203152.png n40203175.png n40203198.png n40203221.png n40203244.png n40203382.png n40203405.png n40203428.png n40204877.png n40204900.png n40204946.png n40205222.png n40205245.png n40205268.png n40205567.png n40205590.png n40205613.png n40205636.png n40205659.png n40205682.png n40205705.png n40205935.png n40205958.png n40205981.png n40206050.png n40206372.png n40206441.png n40206464.png n40206487.png n40206510.png n40207729.png n40207752.png n40207775.png n40207798.png n40208051.png n40208074.png n40208097.png n40208189.png n40208212.png n40208534.png n40208580.png n40208603.png n40208626.png n40208649.png n40208672.png n40208695.png n40208718.png n40208741.png n40208787.png n40208810.png n40208833.png n40208879.png n40208948.png n40208971.png n40208994.png n40209017.png n40209040.png n40209063.png n40209086.png n40210765.png n40210788.png n40210811.png n40211340.png n40211363.png n40211386.png n40211570.png n40211593.png n40212490.png n40212513.png n40212559.png n40212582.png n40212605.png n40212927.png n40212950.png n40213111.png n40213134.png n40213387.png n40213410.png n40213433.png n40213456.png n40214238.png n40214261.png n40214284.png n40214307.png n40214330.png n40214353.png n40214376.png n40214951.png n40214974.png n40215158.png n40215181.png n40215204.png n40215227.png n40215250.png n40215273.png n40215296.png n40215641.png n40215664.png n40215733.png n40215756.png n40215779.png n40215848.png n40215871.png n40215894.png n40216630.png n40216653.png n40216883.png n40216906.png n40216929.png n40216952.png n40216975.png n40216998.png n40217021.png n40217113.png n40217136.png n40217159.png n40217182.png n40217205.png n40217366.png n40217389.png n40217412.png n40217435.png n40217458.png n40217481.png n40217504.png n40217527.png n40217550.png n40217573.png n40217596.png n40217619.png n40217642.png n40217987.png n40218010.png n40218033.png n40218056.png n40218079.png n40218102.png n40218125.png n40218148.png n40218171.png n40219091.png n40219597.png n40219620.png n40219643.png n40219988.png n40220011.png n40220034.png n40220057.png n40220080.png n40220149.png n40220172.png n40220195.png n40220218.png n40220241.png n40220310.png n40220333.png n40220724.png n40220747.png n40220770.png n40220793.png n40220816.png n40221046.png n40221069.png n40221092.png n40221115.png n40221138.png n40221345.png n40221368.png n40221391.png n40221414.png n40221437.png n40221460.png n40221874.png n40221897.png n40221920.png n40221943.png n40221966.png n40221989.png n40222012.png n40222035.png n40222058.png n40222081.png n40222449.png n40223852.png n40223875.png n40224381.png n40224404.png n40224427.png n40224450.png n40224473.png n40224795.png n40224818.png n40224841.png n40224864.png n40224887.png n40224910.png n40224933.png n40224956.png n40224979.png n40225002.png n40225025.png n40225048.png n40225071.png n40225094.png n40225117.png n40225140.png n40225163.png n40225186.png n40225600.png n40225623.png n40225646.png n40225669.png n40225692.png n40225715.png n40225945.png n40225968.png n40225991.png n40226014.png n40226037.png n40226060.png n40226083.png n40226106.png n40226129.png n40226152.png n40226175.png n40226198.png n40226704.png n40226727.png Tentens Troubles (36).png Tentens Troubles (25).png Tentens Troubles (26).png Tentens Troubles (24).png Tentens Troubles (23).png Tentens Troubles (134).png Tentens Troubles (132).png Tentens Troubles (130).png Tentens Troubles (127).png Tentens Troubles (125).png Tentens Troubles (123).png Tentens Troubles (103).png Tentens Troubles (100).png Tentens Troubles (101).png Tentens Troubles (99).png Tentens Troubles (57).png Tentens Troubles (55).png Tentens Troubles (53).png Tentens Troubles (51).png Tentens Troubles (49).png Tentens Troubles (48).png Tentens Troubles (22).png Tentens Troubles (21).png Tentens Troubles (20).png Tentens Troubles (19).png Tentens Troubles (16).png Tentens Troubles (17).png Tentens Troubles (18).png Tentens Troubles (15).png Tentens Troubles (14).png Tentens Troubles (13).png Tentens Troubles (10).png Tentens Troubles (11).png Tentens Troubles (12).png Tentens Troubles (9).png Tentens Troubles (8).png Tentens Troubles (121).png Tentens Troubles (118).png Tentens Troubles (119).png Tentens Troubles (117).png Tentens Troubles (110).png Tentens Troubles (109).png Tentens Troubles (107).png Tentens Troubles (105).png Tentens Troubles (47).png Tentens Troubles (46).png Tentens Troubles (45).png Tentens Troubles (44).png Tentens Troubles (383).png Tentens Troubles (381).png Tentens Troubles (379).png Tentens Troubles (377).png Tentens Troubles (369).png Tentens Troubles (367).png Tentens Troubles (365).png Tentens Troubles (363).png Tentens Troubles (360).png Tentens Troubles (361).png Tentens Troubles (359).png Tentens Troubles (351).png Tentens Troubles (353).png Tentens Troubles (352).png Tentens Troubles (350).png Tentens Troubles (347).png Tentens Troubles (331).png Tentens Troubles (329).png Tentens Troubles (327).png Tentens Troubles (306).png Tentens Troubles (304).png Tentens Troubles (305).png Tentens Troubles (303).png Tentens Troubles (262).png Tentens Troubles (259).png Tentens Troubles (260).png Tentens Troubles (261).png Tentens Troubles (258).png Tentens Troubles (257).png Tentens Troubles (256).png Tentens Troubles (254).png Tentens Troubles (255).png Tentens Troubles (252).png Tentens Troubles (251).png Tentens Troubles (250).png Tentens Troubles (247).png Tentens Troubles (248).png Tentens Troubles (249).png Tentens Troubles (246).png Tentens Troubles (7).png Tentens Troubles (4).png Tentens Troubles (5).png Tentens Troubles (6).png Tentens Troubles (3).png Tentens Troubles (2).png Tentens Troubles (1).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (196).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (198).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (200).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (202).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (204).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (206).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (218).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (219).png 3 (1)-1498944145.PNG Tentens Troubles (38).png Category:Divas Category:Naruto Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Army of Light Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superheroes Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Stealth Force Category:Duplication Category:Toonami Universe Category:MILFS Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Firebender Category:Lightning Style Category:Airbenders Category:Royalty Category:Slave Category:Veterans Category:Wallcrawling Category:Sealing Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Actors Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Trackers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Big Breasts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Escape Artist Category:Pressure Point Fighters Category:Harem Category:Birthright